


Afternoon Delight

by justlovely



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovely/pseuds/justlovely
Summary: She’s been teasing him all day. The way she rubbed her backside against him while they were at her locker. How she kept fucking him with her eyes during class and biting her lip, something she knows drives him crazy. Her leather miniskirt.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest - this is pure Covinsky smut. Hey! Dont judge - I have a curious mind ;)

She’s been teasing him all day. The way she rubbed her backside against him while they were at her locker. How she kept fucking him with her eyes during class and biting her lip, something she knows drives him crazy. Her leather miniskirt.  
  
Usually they stay at school for lunch and eat in the cafeteria with Trevor, Gabe, and Peter’s lacrosse mates. Sometimes Chris would get contraband subs and they’d eat them secretly somewhere out of view, under the bleachers or in wood shop. But today Peter has other plans. He tells Madame Villa in French class that his brother forgot his lunch in the car that morning so he needs to drop it off at the elementary school. She’s smiles at him brightly, tells him what a good brother he is, and waves him on his way. It’s that Kavinsky charm. No one can resist. Not even teachers. He’s walking to her class, and texts her.

_PK: Fake a migraine. I’ll wait for you by your locker.  
  
LJ: But it’s almost lunch. Why?  
  
PK: Come on Covey, you know why ;)_

He’s waiting for her by her locker and doing his best to not think about all the things he wants to do to her. He’s lost in his thoughts when he feels her wrap her arms around his waist from behind. His lips pull into a big goofy smile. _‘Hey you’_ she says, leaning up to kiss his neck. She lingers for a second and teases him. He feels her suck on that spot and gently bites down. He groans.  
  
 _‘We’re at school.’_ He whispers as he turns around to face her. _‘And I thought you had a no PDA rule.’_  
  
 _‘Everyone’s in class Peter.’_ She explains. _‘And it’s fun to break the rules every once in a while.’_ She giggles.  
  
 _‘You’re killing me Covey. Come on, let’s go.’_ And they’re holding hands running down the halls trying not to laugh. They’re breathless by the time they make it out to the parking lot and into his car. He drives like a mad man to get to her house. Her hand rubbing his thigh the entire ride, not helping him focus. With Dr. Covey at the hospital and Kitty at school, the house was empty. Peter puts the car into park and they both rush in. After she opens the front door, he slams her against the nearest wall and kisses her fiercely. His large hand gripping her waist so hard she’s sure she’ll be bruised tomorrow, and another held against the wall, pinning her. His lips devour hers as she struggles for air. When he finally pulls away, she’s gasping for breath. His hand reaches out and grabs her blouse pulling it down and exposing her bra. She gasps as he pulls down the cups and shivers as the cool air encompasses her. She let out a small shriek as he kisses and licks his way across her chest, flicking her nipple with his tongue, and kissing his way downwards.  
  
Next he pushes up her miniskirt hiking it up around her waist.  
  
 _‘This is so hot.’_ he tells her.  
 _  
‘I’m glad you like it. I bought this with you in mind ya know.’_ Her voice is low and sultry. He moans. _‘Seriously you’re killing me Covey.’_  
  
He slides down onto his knees and spreads her legs apart. He’s shocked to see her. All of her. That she’s not wearing anything under her skirt.  
  
 _‘Covey’_ he looks at her. ‘ _You’re not, have you not been…? ALL DAY?’_ He questions with one eyebrow raised.  
  
 _‘Surprise’_ There’s a naughty twinkle in her eyes and he smiles. She is way more of a sexy vixen than anyone knows.  
  
 _‘Fuck that’s sexy._ ’ He breathes out closing his eyes.  
  
She giggles. _‘It’s a thick skirt Peter! No one noticed anything. You didn’t! And you were feeling me all up this morning!’_ She defends.  
  
He rolls his eyes at her and pulls her down to him, gripping the backs of her thighs to bring her in even closer.  
  
 _‘God you’re so wet.’_ He grunts as he traces her slit before pushing two fingers inside. _‘And tight.’_ He’s curling his fingers when she lets out a noise from deep down in her throat and Peter thinks he could cum right then. He loves the little noises she makes during sex, every gasp every moan. And he especially loves that he’s the only one who gets to hear them.  
  
He can feel her getting close and right before she’s about to cum, he pulls his hand away. Slick with her. _‘Two can play dirty.’_  
  
She’s panting heavily _‘Why’d you stop? I was so close.’_ He’s holding eye contact with her as he brings his hand up to his face and slowly sucks on his fingers. The fingers that were just inside of her. It’s her turn to let out a moan. _‘Peter’_  
  
Smirking, he pulls her down now so she’s sitting flush against his face. She sucks in a breath as his tongue pokes out and makes broad strokes against her entrance before slipping in. The taste of her is enough to drive him crazy. He wants to savor every drop, drink her in, and completely devour her. Her thighs are clamped down around his face, and she’s bucking her hips against him trying to increase the friction. He’s lapping at her, and she’s pulling on his hair. _‘Do that thing with your tongue.’_ She tells him breathlessly.  
  
 _‘What thing?’_ He asks playing innocent.  
  
 _‘You know, that thing.’_ She repeats.  
  
 _‘OH, you mean the thing. Got it Covey.’_ He circles her clit with his tongue and sucks on it hard. She cums almost instantly.  
  
He unzips his jeans and pulls himself out of his boxer briefs. She’s still breathing heavy and a little shaky on her feet as he pulls them both up. Peter pauses for a moment to look at her and with her nod of affirmation, he thrusts himself completely inside her. His thrusts are hard and deep, sliding completely in and filling every inch of her before slowly pulling out. She can feel him in the pit of her stomach and she’s writhing against him still sensitive from her orgasm.  
  
He can feel her clench around him.  
  
 _‘So fucking tight.’_  
  
 _‘Faster Peter’_ She demands and he picks up the pace and thrusts into her harder. He takes one of her legs and brings it up on his shoulder changing the angle to better hit her G-spot. She senses this change immediately and arches her back into him, burrowing her head into his shoulder.  
  
 _‘Fuck Peter I’m gonna cum.’_ She moans. Lara Jean normally doesn't ever curse so hearing it just turns him on more.  
  
 _‘Hold on.’_ He says as his thrust become sloppy.  
 _  
‘Can’t much longer.’_ He can feel his release approaching and snakes his hand down in between them to roll her clit between his middle and forefingers.  
  
 _‘Let go Covey.’_ Her eyes roll to the back of her head. Her legs are wrapped tight around his waist and she screams as she cums clenching around him, her fingernails leaving half-moons on his back. He follows soon after with a guttural shout of her name. He kisses her and gives a couple of lazy thrusts before pulling out completely. Now Peters the one whose shaky and out of breath. He looks over at LJ and cheeks are pink. He watches as her thighs continue to shake and he can see his cum leak out of her. He gulps instantly turned on again.  
  
He shakes his head and looks down at his watch - they have 15 minutes to get back to school and to 4th period. Begrudgingly he puts himself away, and helps Lara Jean up on her feet. He ushers her to the bathroom.   
  
_‘Pee and then we’ll head out.’_ He tells her.  
  
 _‘Sexy’_ she retorts teasingly. He rolls his eyes at her. _‘I’ll wait for you in the car.’_  
  
When she finishes up, she finds Peter sitting in his Jeep. As they’re pulling away from her house, Peter hands her a cold-water bottle along with a banana and a granola bar.  
  
 _‘Oh my gosh I love you. I’m so starved.’_ She gushes peeling the banana.  
  
 _‘Gotta keep my woman satisfied. In every way.’_ He winks at her and she smacks his arm.  
  
She’s taking the last bite of her granola bar as Peter pulls into the school parking lot. 12:08 They have less than 2 minutes to get to class. Peter helps her out of the Jeep and they walk to her class first. They kiss before the bell rings and he hands her her bag. She hurries in and takes her seat next to Chris.  
  
 _‘Where did you and Kavinsky run off to?’_ Chris whispers.  
  
 _‘Lunch date.’_ She replies getting out her notebook and pens.  
  
 _‘Must have been some lunch date.’_ She hears Chris teases.  
  
She turns around confused. _‘What?’_  
  
 _‘Your skirt is on backwards.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me for some afternoon delight! Hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
